Our Ship
by WildCat Firecracker
Summary: (This is a type of titanic story. Don't ask, I'm Weird. Only includes Squid, ZigZag, Magnet, and Twitch.) Four girls and four "bad" boys find each other on the Titanic 2. Will history repeat itself? Of course.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this story might suck but I was watching Titanic and I'm kinda obsessed with Holes and then I was like, "I have an idea!" So, yeah, here it goes.

Chapter 1

In Sickness and In Health

December 20, 2004

"Come on! We're Americans! Let us on the ship! I have tickets!" Yelled a young girl, around 15. She had blonde hair, blue-eyes, and was short. She had red streaks through her hair. "Damn, come on!"

"You do not have an adult with you, there for you are permitted to step foot on The Titanic 2." Said the man who was leading people onto the ship.

"Excuse me? I am the mother of these children. My husband is near somewhere, perhaps on board already!" She lied.

"ID?"

She scrimmaged through her pockets then said. "Ugh, It must be in my luggage."

"Sorry, miss, but you don't seem old enough, not to mention half these children look older than you."

"Ever heard of plastic surgery? I think you need some. I'll go find my husband then."

When she turned around she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Now what, Ashley?"

Ashley turned around to the hand's owner and said, "Find a husband of course. Duh Ashley." (There are two Ashley's in this story but they will have nicknames soon so don't worry.)

"Now why didn't I think of that?" The other Ashley added sarcastically. This Ashley had short blonde hair with red streaks as well. She was a lot taller then the short Ashley. She was sixteen.

"Cause your retarded, Poptart." Brittany said this. She had brown hair a little below her shoulders and was a little shorter than "Poptart".

"I think we should shorten that to Tart." Chelsea added. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, though natural. A little taller then Ashley, the first Ashley.

"Hey Ashley!"

Both turned around.

"Grrrr! We're gonna make up nicknames and use them."

"You think them up while I look for a 'husband'."

Brittany thought. "FireCracker!"

"Huh?"

I'm going to call shorty over here Firecracker for… I dunno, just fits."

Ashley agreed after hitting Britt for calling her short.

"And Ashley you'll be Poptart, you make it up and you get stuck with it." "Poptart" shrugged and smiled remember the Art Class they all shared before they went on a school trip to Ireland and ended up being left behind so they had to wait a few weeks until their parents could wire them Titanic 2 tickets to America.

"Can't we just take a plane?" Poptart had asked. "I especially don't want to ride the sequel to a ship that sunk and millions died!"

"Try thousands." Brittany said.

"Was it even that much?" Chelsea had asked.

After that argument they started arguing over what is a pack of deer: a pack? A herd? Or something else? (And if anyone has an answer to that please tell me.)

Poptarts smile turned into a frown when she remembered they couldn't take a plane.

"And Brittany you'll be Wormy! Ya know, for the British Worm in The Labyrinth!" Chelsea yelled.

"Chelsea will be gay for saying that." Said FireCracker, whom was still searching. The ship was going to leave in ten minutes.

"I like it," Wormy added. " And Chelsea you'll be… Giggles since you laugh so much."

They all giggled at that one remembering Giggles at school.

In A Diner

"Full house boys!" Squid yelled. He was 18 year old boy with brown hair and was maybe a little taller than six foot.

The four boys shouted with happiness and dove for the Titanic 2 tickets on the table. "We're going home!" Twitch shouted. (Again you know what they look like so I don't feel like explaining.)

"Home to my chicas! Eh, ZigZag?"

ZigZag nodded.

Then the diner door burst open and walked in four girls. "Anyone have tickets to the ship that's not married?" One blurted out while a short one hit her.

Everyone pointed the four boys who were celebrating just seconds before.

FireCracker walked up to them, "Who's the oldest?"

Then three of the boys pointed to Squid. He glared at them.

"How old are you? Cause if you're under 21 you can't get on that ship."

"Damn! Are you kidding me?" Squid yelled.

She shook her head and said, "So you and I are going to pretend to be married and those boys and these girls are gonna be our kids, okay?"

"Well the ship leaves in only a few, kids." Said the guy at the desk, pointing to the clock.

Squid grabbed FireCracker's hand and flew out the door with their "kids" following behind.

They arrived to the pompous first mate again and Poptart panted, " This is our Dad, sir."

He stared at them.

"We're a married couple!" FireCracker exclaimed while grinning.

Then Squid said, " In sickness and in health."

"Fine get in," he said while glancing at their tickets.

Well I hope that wasn't too gay. Review and tell me what you think, if I should continue or redo or delete?

Thanks.


	2. You Child Will Be Jasper

Okay I forgot the disclaimer before so yeah "I do not own any of the Holes characters in this story. Nor do I own anything else that was… well, not created by me!"

Also thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Hehe.

Nosilla: I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

Ashley: Zomg? Okay crazy, thanks for reviewing Poptart.

Anonymous: I hope you keep reading!

Twistedmind29: Hey, hey! Watch the short jokes there, Wormy! Lol

Angies Kiss: Thank you! I really like your story too! Attention everyone! I think you should all read "A Heart Far From Home" Great Holes story!

Da baddest chic: lol I think I like you better than your twin… But I appreciate criticism now and them, just keep me updated on how the story is going!

Chapter 2

Your Child Will Be Jasper

"Oh great, we get to live with rats," Wormy complained, throwing her bags on her bed.

"I call top!" Giggles yelled.

FireCracker put her bags under Giggles bed.

"Apparently FireCracker has bottom," Poptart said.

"So do you!"

Poptart turned around. "Wormy! I wanted top! You make me sad."

Wormy grinned. "I know."

On Deck

"Hey cutie," A teenager said while sitting down next to Squid.

He smirked at her. "Hey babe," The other boys rolled their eyes.

"Excuse me, sir," Squid looked up too see the crewmember that was giving the girl that helped him get on a hard time. "What would your wife think? Especially when you're talking to m niece like that?"

"Uh…" The boys started laughing hysterically.

"Come on DAD!" Twitch said putting emphasis on "dad."

"How could you do that to Mom?" ZigZag asked looking as if he was about to cry.

" I'm telling!" Magnet yelled and ran off with the boys following.

They could faintly hear the girl saying, "Isn't he a little young to be married?"

Girl's Room

The four girls were reminiscing when a knock came to their door.

"Who the hell…." FireCracker trailed off. Wormy jumped up and swung open the door.

"Hi!"

Wormy turned around and whispered loudly, "It's that hispanic boy."

"No kidding," FireCracker said.

"You know I can hear you right?" He asked.

Wormy made an "oops" face. "Uh, yeah. Um, what's up?"

"Me and the guys were wondering if you would like to come with us to dinner since you helped us get on the ship? It's an all you can eat thing."

"Free food!" Wormy and FireCracker said in unison.

Giggles, of course, started giggling.

"Oh great, take that as a yes!" Poptart said.

"Hi girls!" It was the kid with the untamed hair.

Poptart turned all red. Cherry red!

"Oh my God!" Giggles cried. "She hasn't turned that red since Ian!"

The girls laughed while the boys looked utterly confused. "Shut up!" Poptart yelled who was now even more red.

FireCracker walked up to the boy who Poptart apparently had a tiny crush on, put a hand on his shoulder and clued him in by saying, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but when you two have children, you're child will be Jasper!"

"Hey, shorty! I like that name!"

"I can't believe you want to name your kid Jasper!" Wormy said, eyeing the Hispanic boy.

FireCracker went to tackle Poptart for calling her short when she accidentally ran into Giggles, knocking her over which just caused her to laugh harder. This turned into an all out pillow fight between the four nutcases.

Magnet reached for the door to close it since ZigZag was standing there blushing… still.

"See you at eight, chicas!"

His answer was a pillow hitting the back of the door when it was fully closed.

"This is going to be an interesting dinner," ZigZag said when he saw his other two friends walk up to him.

I don't really like that chapter of mine since it was pointless but hopefully it will get better! Please review!


	3. Dinner With Delinquents

Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks to all my reviewers! (Sorry for not thanking you individually, I'm unorganized.) So here's the next chapter…

Chapter 3

Dinner With Delinquents

"Where are they?" Magnet asked his friends sitting at the table around him.

"Who knows, can we eat now?" Squid asked in a whiny voice. He was starving, and also a little upset that the girl he met earlier was that one guy's niece.

"Awe, is little Squidly mad?" ZigZag mocked in a voice you would only use towards a child.

Squid stood up quickly and motioned as if he was about to punch him. He would have to, if Wormy didn't show up.

"Whoa, angry are we?" She asked, the girls giggled.

Squid stared at them blankly, then smirked. "If you knew what we were you would understand my anger." He was trying to scare them. The other boys hoped he wouldn't open his big mouth and say they were once juvenile delinquents. A lot of people didn't talk to them after they found that out. "We all met at a detention camp. You know where you go after you commit a crime." D-Tent smacked their foreheads.

Poptart shrugged and said, "cool" while the girls sat down. The boys looked surprised.

"What?" Asked Giggles.

"You don't believe us do you?" Twitch asked them. That was the only explanation he could think of.

"Hah, yeah we do. But we don't care," FireCracker said bluntly.

"Yeah, what's your past is your past. You know?" Wormy added.

The boys nodded to them.

"Can we eat now?" FireCracker and Squid said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled and walked away chatting animatedly to the buffet table.

The others sighed and followed.

They were hitting it off quite well. They found it ironic they all used nicknames. The boys told the girls about Camp Greenlake and the girls told them about Art Class. And their comic books Art 101.

Then the crewmember, whose name they found was John, came by.

"Family dinner, eh?"

"What are you? From Canada?" Poptart asked. One of her best friends lived in Canada, he always says "eh".

The girls laughed, knowing what she was talking about.

"We're getting a divorce," FireCracker said, she remembered Squid telling her that John's niece hit on him earlier, he wanted to flirt back but he was reminded that he was married. John knew he was eighteen, but didn't know she was fifteen. They told him they adopted kids around their age. He's not believing it they could tell. But they thought it was funny to keep it going.

"Isn't that depressing," He said. Then he turned to Squid. "I still expect you to stay away from my niece."

Squid laughed. "Yeah, okay." FireCracker looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew he wouldn't and for some reason wish he didn't…

"So Ziggy," Wormy started. "Have you decided whether or not what other weird names you want to label your children with Poptart?" She laughed, so did the rest of the table. Poptart turned so red she was almost crying. The tears came from laughter of course but it's still embarrassing. ZigZag, on the other hand, grinned and said, "I was thinking maybe… Alan?"

"Hey! My name isn't weird!" Squid yelled jokingly. But ZigZag agreeing with Wormy just made Poptart turn redder.

"I hate you all…" Poptart said and hid her face in her hands.

There's that chapter, hopefully I can update soon. And hey I'm dedicating this chapter to Ashley (Poptart) since her Birthday is in a few days. Please review!


End file.
